In Which Lots of Work and a Wedding Take Place
by A.Pevensie
Summary: Daystar/Shiara one-shot. While helping with Morwen and Telemain's wedding, Daystar finds out that they're a lot of work - although seeing Shiara is a nice compensation .


Disclaimer: I do not own, and am unfortunately not likely to ever do so, anything related to the Enchanted Forest Chronicles or the characters therein.

* * *

I'd never really thought about it until Mother offered Morwen and Telemain our help in planning theirs, but weddings are a lot of work.

"We want it to be simple." Morwen told Mother at dinner. It was almost three weeks since the battle, and Morwen, Telemain, and even King Kazul came over pretty frequently. They had a lot to catch up on with Father and Mother. "Neither one of us has any family," she continued, "so it will just be friends. We don't want anything too elaborate, and neither of us is young enough for a lot of silly frills."

Mother looked thoughtful. "How would you like to have it here, Morwen? You could use the Great Hall, although that would be a problem if you're inviting a lot of dragons. Or you could have it in the meadow Mendanbar and I used for our wedding."

Morwen smiled. "We won't need as much space as you did, I don't think, so what if we use that clearing by the Green Glass Pool?"

Father looked thoughtful, and glanced at Mother. "Yes," he said finally, "there should be enough space there."

"Perfect!" said Mother, with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad that's settled." Morwen said briskly. "And since it is, we can get started on all the other preparations."

Telemain offered to accompany Father to look at the clearing right then, and Mother and Morwen went off to talk about guests and food and the details of the ceremony.

I went to the library to research fire-witch magic. I had been doing that a lot lately. Mother found me there several hours later. "Did you find anything new?" she asked, interested.

"No," I admitted, a little sheepishly. We just didn't have much information about fire-witches – nobody did – but Mother didn't expect a person to let little things like that stop them.

"Don't worry. There will be several fire-witches attending the wedding, and we can probably talk to them about the problem afterwards. We didn't really get a chance to after the battle, but I expect they'll have better ideas than us. In the meantime," her eyes had gone all focused the list she was holding. I started to get nervous. It looked _long_. "I want you to get started on these preparations."

* * *

The wedding was to be held in three more months, and even though Morwen had said that she and Telemain wanted a simple wedding, it took most of that time to get ready for it.

Neither of them had any relatives, but what with their friends and colleagues and allies from the war, lots of people were invited anyway. We had to make sure the clearing would stay put and weather would be fine (Father said it reminded him of his own wedding), and we had to set up a pavilion and put chairs in it, as well a reception areas with tables. The cake was designed and created, mountains of other desserts were baked, and Morwen spent over a week making making more cider than I had ever seen in my life. She and Telemain also spent a lot of time deciding where they were going to live after they were married, and making preparations for that. She informed Mother confidentially one day when we were addressing invitations that this was even harder than she'd thought it would be, since her cats were still not too happy with the idea.

Finally, though, it was all done. I was kind of nervous the day of the wedding, since I'd never been to one, and after all the work I'd done to help get ready for this one, I didn't want anything to go wrong.

It didn't. Everyone arrived on time, and the ceremony was short and simple. Morwen wore her normal robes, but in dark green instead of black. She had insisted that Mother be her matron-of-honor, so Mother, her hair down, wore a simple dress in a matching green. They both looked vary nice, although I think that Telemain and Father thought they looked more than just nice.

I didn't pay that much attention to what they looked like, though, because I was sitting next to Shiara, and she looked _very_ nice in a dark blue dress made out of some kind of floaty material. "Don't stare." she'd scowled when she saw me. "I know it looks silly on me, but Kazul said I had to dress up, and I just found it in the wardrobe."

I didn't think she looked silly at all, in fact, I thought she looked rather pretty, well, pretty wasn't a strong enough word really, and I had still been trying to figure out how to tell her this when Father had nudged me just a little with his elbow. "I think it looks very good on you," I finally managed.

Her frown lightened a little. "Really? I do like blue." But before we could talk anymore someone else had come up to talk to Father, and she'd moved away. So I was really very glad to sit next to her during the ceremony, even though I was a little distracted.

After the ceremony and the reception Morwen and Telemain got ready to transport away. Standing up, Morwen turned to all of us. "Alright," she said, with a smile down at Mother, who'd finally convinced her yesterday that this really was an important part of the ceremony, "I'm going to throw the bouquet before we go."

There were a number of witches, several female sorcerers, multiple fire-witches, various inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, some elves, and the female dragons, and except for the dragons and Shiara, they all began hurrying towards Morwen as she turned around.

I had never realized it, but Morwen has a good throwing arm. The bouquet flew right over their heads, and landed right on Shiara's lap. She blinked at it. Morwen turned around and smiled at Shiara as everyone cheered (and a few of the other women glared at Shiara). Then she and Telemain were waving at everyone, hugging people, and accepting last minute congratulations. Finally, though, Telemain did his gesture and clap, and they were gone.

I looked back at Shiara. She was holding the bouquet, and looking at me. Intently. I gulped. She started to smile, so I smiled carefully back. Until she said, "I'm not doing anything until you get rid of that curse you put on me." Oh. Well. I had started to hope that … I sighed. But she continued, "So I'll just keep this till then."

* * *

_This is my first if first fic/fanfic, so I'd really appreciate reviews, or even better, advice!_


End file.
